It is publicly well known that sulfonylurea derivatives have a herbicidal activity. Here are the formulas for the sulfonylureas.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,480 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR2## wherein, R is H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or alkyl substituted with 1.about.4 of F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, CN or CO.sub.2 R.sup.1, alkenyl substituted with 1.about.3 atoms of Cl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkyl substituted with CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, OCH.sub.3, etc. or CO.sub.2 R.sup.1 ; PA1 X is H, Cl, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, etc.; PA1 Y is H, Cl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 of alkyl, halogen, alkoxy or alkyl substituted with CN, etc.; PA1 Z is CH. PA1 2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,314 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR3## wherein, R.sup.1 is alkyl, alkenyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, haloalkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkynyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, ##STR4## etc.; R.sup.2 ##STR5## etc.; R.sup.8 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OMe or SMe, or cycloalkyl. PA1 3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,035 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR6## wherein, L is phenyl, naphthyl, pyridine or thiophene having substitutent; PA1 R.sup.1 is ##STR7## R.sup.25 is H or alkyl; R.sup.26 is alkyl. PA1 4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,369 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR8## wherein, Q is Q-1, Q-2, Q-3 or Q-4 as followings. ##STR9## and then, R.sup.1 is ##STR10## R.sup.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 of alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 of alkoxy; R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are respectively C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 of alkyl; PA1 R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are respectively H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 of alkyl; PA1 a is O, S or NCH.sub.3 ; PA1 W.sub.1 is O or s; PA1 A is ##STR11## wherein, X.sup.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OEt or OCHF.sub.2 ; Y.sup.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 Y.sup.2 is H or CH.sub.3. PA1 5) Japanes Patent Laid-Opened So 61-22083 discloses the compound having the following formula ##STR12## wherein, R is H or alkyl group; PA1 X and Y are respectively methyl or methoxy group; PA1 A is N or CH. PA1 R is ##STR15## wherein, a is O or S; R.sup.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with 1.about.3 halogens; R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are respectively C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 of alkyl; and R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are respectively H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl; PA1 E is CH.sub.2 single bond; PA1 R.sup.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 W is O or S; PA1 A is A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, A6 or A7 as followings; ##STR16## wherein, X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) amino or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl: PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloakylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, azido, cyano, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, CH.sub.2 OH, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkoxy, ##STR17## m is 2 or 3; L.sup.1 and L.sup.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.8 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3 or CC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA1 Y.sup.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sup.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCHF.sub.2 ; PA1 Y.sup.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sup.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sup.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sup.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sup.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 X.sup.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl;
As the above patents, many sulfonylurea herbicides have been known until recently.
Even with these herbicides, more and more weeds develop immunity forwards these herbicides and cause undesirable vegetations. Thus, continuous research is in demand to develop more effective and newer for a good harvest.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide new thiophenesulfonylurea derivatives having a very prominent herbicidal activity with a good selectivity for various vegetations and agriculturally suitable herbicides for treatment of pre-emergence and/or post-emergence or plant growth regulants.